zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Message/Personal
Message/Personal is a J-pop single by Aya Ueto. It was released in Japan on May 14, 2003 by Pony Canyon. Message/Personal is Aya Ueto's first single from her second album Message and her fourth single overall. Track listing Personal Personal served as the first Japanese ending theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime from episodes 1 through 30. Lyrics Kanji= ねぇ　こんな事続けていても 幸せは見つかるのかな？ 足りないもの数えてみても キリが無いのわかってるよ シナリオ通りなんて 上手くいくわけないから 時には全部　投げ出したくなる そんな日があってもいいよね 人は皆　臆病だから 夢を見るのかな？ 人は皆　孤独だから 愛を探すのかな？ きっと違う場所で君も 同じ月を見てるよね… 家路を急ぐ　流れる人込み 何処かで寄り道なんかして なんて事ない場所だっていいから もう少し話してたいよ 楽しすぎる時ほど 早く過ぎていくもの 夜が近づく　静かな公園 今日のぬくもり探してる 何気ない言葉だって 大切にしたい 何気ない傷みだって ずっと守りたい いつかきっとかけがえない ものに変わる　その日まで… めぐりゆく季節の中 淋しさに触れて 僕達は　いつか本当の 愛しさ知るのだろう… 人は皆　臆病だから 夢を見るのかな？ 人は皆　孤独だから 愛を探すのかな？ きっと違う場所で君も 同じ月を見てるよね… |-| Romanized= Ne konna koto tsudukete ite mo Shiawase wa mitsukaru no kana? Tarinai mono kazoete mite mo Kiri ga nai no wakatteru yo Shinario tōri nante Umaku iku wakenai kara Toki ni wa zenbu nagedashitaku naru Sonna hi ga atte mo ii yo ne Hito wa minna okubyō dakara Yume wo miru no kana? Hito wa minna kodoku dakara Ai wo sagasu no kana? Kitto chigau basho de kimi mo Onaji tsuki wo miteru yo ne... Michi wo isogu nagareru hitogomi Dokoka de yori michi nanka shite Nante koto nai basho datte ii kara Mō sukoshi hanashitetai yo Tanoshi sugiru toki hodo Hayaku sugite iku mono Yoru ga chikaduku shizuka na kōen Kyō no nukumori sagashiteru Nanigenai kotoba datte Taisetsu ni shitai Nanigenai itami datte Zutto mamoritai Itsuka kitto kakegaenai Mono ni kawaru sono hi made... Meguri yuku kisetsu no naka Sabishisa ni furete Bokura chiwa itsuka hontō no Aishita shiru no darō... Hito wa minna okubyō dakara Yume wo miru no kana? Hito wa minna kodoku dakara Ai wo sagasu no kana? Kitto chigau basho de kimi mo Onaji tsuki wo miteru yo ne... |-| English= Say, do you think that if I continue What I do, I'll find happiness? I understand, that it's no use To keep track of useless things There's no reason for peace If there's no scenario for it At those times, I want to throw it all away Wouldn't that day be better, if you were there? Everyone is so cowardly, But don't they dream? Everyone is lonely, But don't they search for love? Surely, in a different city You must looking at the same moon... A crow of people fill the road home Everyone stopping a different location I want to say something, but it's alright Because I'm heading for a place with no questions When things are fun People hurry towards them The night approaches the quiet park Looking for the warmth of day I want even the casual words To have some significant And I want to protect Even this casual pain One day, priceless things Will change, but until that comes... During the changes season You touched my loneliness And one day, we will surely know Real love... Everyone is so cowardly, But don't they dream? Everyone is lonely, But don't they search for love? Surely, in a different city You must looking at the same moon... Video TV size (ending 1) Full song/original song Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs